Birth to the Ancients
by KisaCrescent
Summary: A harrowing tale following the journeys of a newly hatched Dragon, from the first bumpy days of her life, to the unbreakable bonds she forges, and to the front lines in the fight against the Blighted. This dragon reaches high to rise to the Ancients. An adventure four years in the making.


**Birth to the Ancients**

Prologue: The Origins

The deathly chill of the desert night air caressed the scales of the tired creature. Its delicate paws bleed from the open sores that formed from its rough trek over countless dunes. Exhaustion was evident in the poor creatures posture, soft sounds of its ragged breathing lingered in the air before being muffled by a whimper of pain. For five days the newly hatched dragoness has been wondering around the sands of this harsh desert environment. Having no idea where she was, whom she was, or where she's come from, the young hatchling couldn't help but wonder what she had done to be subjected to such cruelty in her early life.

No longer having the energy to support herself, the weight of her aching limbs finally gave way. Silver irises drifted weakly toward the night sky. Simply breath taking! In all of her days of travel she never once dared to glance up at the sky for fear she would be blinded by the sun's rays. And yet what greeted her instead were the various hues of blues, greens, yellows, reds, and purples painted as a backdrop for the billions of glittering stars. The white glow of the waxing moon, captivating as the light seemed to try and reach out for the weakening dragon.

Parched and gasping for water, the tiring dragon closed her eyes feeling the odd sensation of a feeling she is too young to comprehend. Wishing, that by some miracle, that there was any kind of life out there in this horrible existence so that she may curl up with it to will away the pain. Unable to simply ignore the hunger, the dragons emaciated body began folding in on itself. Eyes shut tight, weeping pitifully, she could only think to give up. Silence.

* * *

An odd musty fragrance wafted around the nose of the stilled form of the young hatchling, followed by the savory smell of cooking meat. Senses aroused by the scent, the hatchlings eyes carefully parted allowing the dim rays of light to penetrate the slits of her black pupils. The moment her lids had pried themselves open the blurred face of another young, maroon colored, dragon invaded her vision startling the younger enough to stir a squeak. Unfamiliar with the sight of another, the hatchling dragon scooted away until her rear end hit what she believed to be the trunk of a tree.

"You're awake!" The older cheered.

Breathing heavily, the younger stiffened considerably when she felt the tree truck behind her radiating warmth. Slowly turning her head to glance behind her she found herself gazing up into the red eyes of a much larger dragon with pale green scales. Fear taking hold of the younger, she bolted behind the crystalline structure, hoping that it would keep her safe.

"Pardon me young one! I didn't mean to startle you so!" Stated the larger dragon. The smaller maroon dragon popped its head out from around the pale blue crystal structure with a toothy grin.

"Awe you don't have to be so scared of ol' Karkath! The only thing he could do to you is bore you to death with his long boring lectures." Behind the small dragon the older narrowed its eyes and padded softly up to the small and frightened hatchling while ignoring the comment of the other. Karkath took a moment to study the shivering emaciated creature before him.

Soft, leathery skin pulled taunt, with a salmon colored hue to it. Neon green strips lined down the hatchlings spine, legs, and stretched out across the webbings of its developing wings. Medium gray belly plates protected the younger's belly and highlighted the bright silver of its eyes. Knowing the hatchling must be scared out of its wits, the green dragon settled its self down on the cool ground before lowering his head nearer to the salmon colored dragon.

"I can assure you little one my bite has long since lost its vigor. You shall not have to fear me trying to gobble you up." He paused for a moment "Now that you are awake could you possibly tell us your name?" breathing staggered, the small neon stripped dragon could only shake her head.

"Can you speak at all little one?" Again she shook her head.

"You are newly hatched?" This time she nodded. With a sigh Karkath spoke.

"What a pity. For such a promising young gifted, your strips are dulled by the poor hand you've been dealt. Come let us wash away the grime on your scales in the pure waters of this shrine."

Before the hatchling could run away, the older dragon picked her up, dipped her into the cool water of the crystalline shrine, and scrubbed away the days worth of dirt. Huffing when the older finished, the hatchling simply stood wearily on her weak legs drying under the canopy of the tall tree. When the drying hatchling started to inch away from them, Karkath frowned. Tilting his massive head, he watched as the salmon colored dragon finally rested near the straw roof of the wooden overhang.

Shifting under his stare the smaller lifted her head to glare over at Karkath before she stood up, turned tail and ran up the nearest rock face as fast as she could. It wasn't easy with the minimal energy reserves she had, but she managed. Sniffling the hatchling laid under the purple and pink painted sky. The ground beneath her becoming spotted with tears.

From a distance behind her the older dragon could feel her sadness. Karkath knew she needed guidance, and to start off he needed to help her find a name. Moving steadily to the hatchlings side, he lowered his larger body down with a satisfying sigh. Extending a gentle talon Karkath whipped away the tears she cried.

"Well now if you cry any more, the great Drulkar himself might make the heavens cry with you. You don't want to sadden anyone else do you?" Sniffling again, the small hatchling shook her head.

"Good. then let us get started on figuring out a name for you, how about, Peach?" Karkath chuckled when the hatchling made a face at the ground.

"No? Then, how about the naka word for rain? Kisa?" The hatchling looked up at the dragon this time, seemingly more pleased with the name.

"We are in agreement then?" the hatchling looked at the moon again hopping he'd understand.

"KisaCrescent?" Right then the hatchling jumped up excitedly in approval and begun to spin in wild circles around the plateau of the rock they rested on.

"Alright young one," Karkath began with a grin. "From this day forward, you will hence forth be known as KisaCrescent" Kisa beamed up at the older dragon with a smile before she settled down next to his belly falling asleep under his warm wing in which he draped delicately over her small form like a large blanket.

* * *

This Prologue is actually a Re-Write of the story i have up on my DeviantART titled _The story of KisaCrescent _that i wrote back in 2011. So i decided i wanted to elaborate on the story, thus i started the re-write of it last night. now this is going to be a story that follows the adventures of my Dragon in the game called Istaria: Chronicles of the Gifted. despite its kind of out dated graphics the game is still fun for me to play on occasion, so yes i still very much enjoy it. the game when i found it provided me with numerous friendly people and showed me how close such a small community of players could be. so in a sense this is my dedication to the glory days i had on it ^^. i hope every one will enjoy!


End file.
